Mister Perfecto
by Micaela-Domi
Summary: -Nuestro trabajo no se trata de placer. Tienes una idea equivocada de mi persona, Naruto- respondió serio y desconforme Sasuke. -Bueno, eso tendré que verlo por mí mismo, Uchiha. "Por favor, dejen reviews"


N/A:

_ Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La historia no me pertenece, la he sacado de uno de los libros de Sheridon Smythe como entretenimiento. Tendrá algunas modificaciones del libro original pero será prácticamente lo mismo. La historia en sí, no cambiará._

_**Género: **__Yaoi (si no te gusta, cerralo) _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Los músculos de ese hombre se tensaban al doblar el brazo. Tenía unos muslos fuertes y potentes, unas nalgas firmes y un torso ancho y musculoso. Los ojos cristal, casi blancos; cabello y pestañas negras y mandíbula fuertemente encajada como muestra de su vigor y de su sensualidad latente con aquella mirada segura y varonil que para el corazón de cualquier mujer.

Pero los centímetros sobrantes de su cintura le auguraban un mal porvenir a esos incipientes y temidos michelines.

Uchiha Sasuke caminaba alrededor del hombre semidesnudo mientras lo examinaba. No le gustaba nada esa parte del trabajo, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber. Sabía, mejor que nadie, que, cuando una mujer paga por los servicios de un hombre, es para recibir el trato más exquisito y correcto.

Buscando una valoración justa, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y aclamó a gritos a su secretaria.

La señorita Karin estiró el cuello delgado y asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su oficina con esas gruesas gafas que intensificaban la rotundidad de sus ojos. Tenía veinticuatro años, casada y con dos hijos. Había trabajado toda su vida como modelo cuando Sasuke puso un anuncio de trabajo en el que buscaba a una secretaria hacía ya más de cuatro años.

-No hace falta que me chilles, Sasuke. No estoy sorda.

Uchiha reprimió una media sonrisa.

Con gesto severo, Sasuke se acercó a ella y le señaló a Neji, que seguía de pie vestido con los bóxers mientras miraba a Sasuke con actitud ofendida. Neji sabía, como todos sus compañeros, que las palabras de la Señorita Karin iban a misa.

-Mira a Hyuuga. Dime qué opinas.

Karin caminó con lentitud y torpeza habitual hacia Neji y se paró a un centímetro de su nariz. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y rodeó casi sin levantar del suelo esas sandalias de actriz. Inclinó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño desconforme.

Sasuke tenía la impresión de que Neji iba a dar un brinco si la señorita lo tocaba.

-Mmm, bueno, bueno- murmuraba mientras se movía a su , pobre. Ya sé a lo que te refieres, Sasuke. El pobrecito se está poniendo rellenito.

Dijo con burla aguantándose las ganas de salir carcajeándose del pobre hombre.

-… no les gustarás a las mujeres. No les gustará. Bueno, Sasuke, me voy a comer.

Habló como si nada, dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de enojo que iba dirigida a su persona.

-Volveré, por lo menos, en una hora o dos.

Se oyó el leve portazo y el Uchiha se volvió hacia el Hyuuga. Lo miraba en silencio, con la ceja arqueada a modo de gesto inquisitivo.

-¡Hombre! –Neji espetó como si la señorita Karin le hubiera dado una sentencia de muerte-. Solo he ganado unos kilos; ya te he dicho que Tenten ahora come como una lima. No para de comprar patatas de bolsa, chucherías y helados. Cuando nazca el niño, todo volverá a la normalidad. De verdad.- Hizo una pausa para aumentar el nerviosismo-. Mira, pasó lo mismo cuando estuvo embarazada de Ryu. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sasuke suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. En el trabajo, no podía ser permisivo. Era por su bien y por el de Neji. Estaba seguro, además, de que en ese estado físico ya no ganaría tanto dinero extra.

-Neji, no te voy a echar; así que cálmate. ¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando para mí?

-Tres. Tres años de trabajo impecable- sentenció con orgullo Hyuuga. Intentaba contener el nudo en la garganta.

- Y durante esos tres años, ¿has estado satisfecho con el dinero extra que has hecho trabajando para mí?

-Sí, señor. Muy contento. En uno o dos años, Tenten y yo acabaremos de pagar la hipoteca de la casa.

-O sea, que estás conforme- respondió Sasuke sutilmente.

Neji empezaba a sentirse desconcertado.

-Te le entiendo.

-Estás de acuerdo conmigo de que este trabajo es importante para ti.

-Bueno, sí, claro, ya se lo he dicho.

-Entonces, entenderás que tienes que ir tres veces por semana al gimnasio durante un mes.

-Pero, Sasuke. Sí no estoy en casa para estar pendiente de Ryu…

-Tráete aquí al niño. Yo lo vigilaré mientras tú haces gimnasia y luchas contra tus michelines.- Sasuke ignoró el chasquido que quejumbroso de Neji mientras salía a paso ligero hacia su oficina para coger el teléfono.

En cuanto descolgó el objeto, sus preocupaciones iban dirigidas a otros derroteros.

-Servicios de Compañía _Mr. Perfecto_. Le atiende Sasuke Uchiha.

-Señor Uchiha. Soy el detective Jiraiya.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y la sensación de tranquilidad se fue apagando.

-Sí, dígame: ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, señor Jiraiya?- El Uchiha sabía que era muy improbable que este requiriera de un acompañante.

-Detective Jiraiya- le corrigió-. Ha habido otra denuncia sobre la actividad de su empresa.

"Dos denuncias en dos meses", se lamentaba Sasuke, guardándose la frustración. Antes de esos dos meses, la empresa llevaba una trayectoria incólume de cinco años de buen trabajo.

Fingiendo, sin éxito, un tono despreocupado, Sasuke habló.

-¿Qué se alega en esta denuncia?

-Lo mismo que la anterior. ¿Sabía que uno de sus empleados…- se oyó el ruido de papeles –un tal… Suigetsu Hozuki, ha tenido relaciones sexuales con una de sus clientas?

Sasuke arrugó la nariz con desagrado y respondió fríamente:

-Sí, lo sabía. ¿Sabía usted que el señor Hozuki fue automáticamente despedido?

-Hombre, más les valía –gruñó Jiraiya-. Esta es su última oportunidad, Uchiha. Como tenga la más mínima prueba o evidencia, les hundo. ¿Queda claro?

Sasuke apretó los dientes hasta tal punto que le crujió la mandíbula. Estaba muy cansado de los prejuicios de la gente sobre su empresa.

-Sí, entendido. No volverá a suceder.

"No tendría que haber pasado ni una vez", pensó Sasuke después de colgar con desgano el teléfono. Por otra parte, era muy raro que hubiese pasado otra vez en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. ¿Estaban siguiendo su actividad? ¿La competencia estaba al corriente?

Sasuke tenía la sospecha de que la empresa de la competencia, _A su servicio_, gestionada por su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, estaba empezando a sembrar semillas envenenadas en su propio jardín para hundirle el negocio.

Pero todavía no lo había conseguido.

Era el momento de recordarles a sus empleados la regla de oro. Mientras le daba vueltas a esta idea, fue a buscar el teléfono. _Mr. Perfecto_ no se podía permitir ni un error más.

Media hora después, había quedado con tres de sus cinco empleados en el Bar Restaurante _Danny_ en la calle Sesenta y Siete.

Los otros dos empleados debían quedarse trabajando y serían sustituidos más tarde.

_**S&N-S&N-S&N-**_

-¡¿Servicios de Compañía _Mr. Perfecto?_ –Uzumaki Naruto torcía el labio a modo de desprecio. Lanzó la tarjeta de la empresa encima de la mesa-. ¡Pero si el nombre ya lo dice todo! ¿Por qué no se cuelga un cartel en la frente que ponga "Sexo por horas" el Uchiha ese?

Sentado frente a él al lado de la ventana en el banco del Bar Restaurante _Danny_, su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Sai, le respondió con un gesto de preocupación. Naruto era consciente de que se estaba obsesionando, pero no lo podía evitar. Habían engañado a su prima Ino y tenía que hacer algo para vengar a la cariñosa y dulce mujer que jugaba con él de pequeño.

Uzumaki miraba a Sai y este repiqueteaba con los dedos encima de la mesa. Juntos, dirigía un centro de belleza y relajación al que acudía la gente de clase media de Atlanta. La idea de aplicar cuidados y tratamientos de belleza muy asequibles económicamente había funcionado desde el principio. Incluso se empezaba a rumorear que la revista _Style_ estaba preparando un reportaje sobre el rotundo éxito que había cosechado su pequeño negocio.

Sin embargo, era mucho esfuerzo y trabajo para tan poca recompensa económica. A pesar de todo, merecía la pena.

-Si no me equivoco, ¿tu prima sigue sin salir de su habitación? –le preguntó Sai. Se llevó un champiñón relleno a la boca y cerró los ojos de puro placer-. Oh, dios. Están deliciosos. ¿Con qué los rellenan?

Naruto no se lo había planteado. Tampoco le importaba. Con un gesto brusco, hundió el tenedor en la ensalada de gambas. Llevaba bastantes días sin tener hambre, como su desafortunada prima.

-Sí, sigue sin salir. Solo han pasado dos semanas. Estoy muy preocupado por ella, Sai.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Ino siempre ha sido muy impulsiva y entregada. Mira todo lo que ha conseguido con su trabajo de ayudar a los pobres. Gracias a ella, muchas personas sin recursos tienen ahora trabajo y vivienda.

-Sí, es una mujer única –dijo Naruto afligido-. Por eso precisamente quiero hacer algo constructivo; desagraviarla de alguna manera.

Sai soltó una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Naruto. Pareces vikingo con ese discurso y palabras complicadas para ti.- apartó el plato y se inclinó hacia él-. Mira, has hecho todo lo que has podido; lo has denunciado a la policía, al ayuntamiento y a la revista _Consumer._

-Sí, y no ha servido de nada –protestó-. Dice el detective Jiraiya que no soy el primero que les pone una denuncia. O sea, que hay otra mujer, como mi prima, que ahora está hecha polvo en su habitación después de que un gigoló cerdo y desgraciado le haya sacado todo el dinero y la haya dejado tirada. –Naruto ardía en su ira al imaginarse la humillación de Ino y su actual rostro de sufrimiento-. Y lo peor de todo es que estoy plenamente seguro de que Ino se ha enamorado de ese villano.

-Otra vez con tu rollo vikingo. Y, no sé si soy yo, pero te estoy viendo las intenciones. ¿Qué estás tramando? –Sai reclino en el banco y se cruzó de brazos, esperando el desenlace de esa extraña intriga en él.

Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, pero le lanzó una mirada perversa.

-He estado pensando en lo que me ha dicho el detective Jiraiya. Si demuestro que _Mr. Perfecto_ no es más que una tapadera de prostitución masculina, conseguiré que lo cierren.

Sai entornó los ojos.

-¿Con qué pruebas? ¿Y cómo las vas a conseguir? –Naruto le estaba mirando fijamente cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco a Sai y soltó un bramido de descrédito-. Espera, no, no. ¡No irás a hacer eso! Espero que no esté pensando en lo que yo creo… será peligroso, inmoral.

-Destapar una actividad cruel, desleal y miserable como esta no tiene nada de inmoral.

-Sí, vale ya me ha quedado claro. Pero, Naruto, ¿crees que es necesario acostarte con uno de ellos, con esos "parásitos sociales" como tú los llamas?

Aunque se le quemara la boca sólo al pensarlo, Naruto asintió.

-Por más que mi orgullo quede bajo tierra. Encerraré a esos bastardos.

Levantó los labios en actitud seria-. A veces, un hombre tiene que sacrificarse por sus seres queridos.

-¿Sacrificarse? –Sai soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza-. Naruto, por favor, reconoce que Neji está buenísimo. La empresa no se llama _Mr. Perfecto_ por casualidad, así que no te hagas el inseguro.

Naruto tendría que haberle respondido con una carcajada, pero soltó un chasquido incómodo.

-Eso no sucederá ni en broma. Además, recuerda que a mí no me gustan los chicos como a ti.

-Sí, eso dices ahora. Ya verás cuando estés en aquella situación.

-Esto lo hago por Ino, tonto. – Refunfuñó entrecerrando los ojos.-. De todos modos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Ino? Ya es bastante tarde.

Sai asintió con una sonrisa bastante falsa; no le hacía gracias ver a la deprimida. Pero lo haría por su amigo.

Naruto bufó por la mueca de Sai; nunca cambiaría. Firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y se levantó del banco.

_**S&N-S&N-S&N-**_

Sasuke había estado todo el rato sentado frente a Naruto y Sai y había decidido que el rubio no era un hombre; era un castigo.

Entonces los vio partir, caminando delante de él y todos sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco con una única idea en la cabeza. Dos. Quizás tres o más.

Decidido.

Fuerte.

Simpático, y por qué no… también sensual.

Era alto pero no más que él; su cuerpo tenía una musculatura definida e incitadora. No era el tipo de hombre que él requería para su empresa pero atrás no se quedaba.

Al estar tan cerca de ellos, lo había oído todo, si bien al principio no les había prestado mucha atención.

Entonces, esa joven llamado Naruto se había referido a su empresa de servicios de compañía y a partir de ese momento la conversación había sido una pesadilla para él.

Por otra parte, si se paraba a analizar fríamente el plan que estaban urdiendo, llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba muy bien planeada, pero con un pequeño detalle. Su enemigo era hombre. Dudaba mucho que este tuviera éxito. Si se tratase de una mujer, posiblemente podría llegar a tener alguna posibilidad de hundirle, pero para su suerte no era así.

Sasuke miró, pensativo, hacia la puerta. Si era cierto el estado en el que se encontraba esa tal Ino, tampoco culpaba a Naruto. Y maldecía a Suigetsu por haber manchado la impoluta reputación de la empresa de Servicios de Compañía _Mr. Perfecto._

Bueno, casi impoluta.

El primer bache en el camino había llegado un mes atrás cuando un empleado nuevo había roto la regla de oro. Este había argumentado que la clienta lo había emborrachado y seducido. Cuando Sasuke habló con ella, la mujer admitió, dubitativamente, que él le había seducido a ella. Sasuke no era tonto y podía intuir que ella mentía deliberadamente cuando en realidad estaba colgada por ese idiota.

Naruto lo había llamado "cerdo y desgraciado". "Qué curioso", pensó Sasuke, mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera. Tenía solo cuatro horas para pensar en Naruto y cómo podría manejar la situación.

Primero pensó en enfrentarse a él y rebatirle su plan en cuanto recibiera su primera llamada. Seguro que Karin, con su vez antipática, decidiera llamar a este contraataque. "Prevención de daños". Así lo tildaría. Más tarde, pensó en asignarle el servicio al felizmente casado Neji y reírse, entonces, de su plan frustrado. Pero también estaba Inuzuka, que llevaba quince años casado con el amor de su vida y que jamás se sentiría atraído por ninguna otra u otro.

Ni que fuera tan atractivo como Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con sumo placer al pensar en el gran tropiezo de Naruto si se topaba con Gaara, un adonis pelirrojo absolutamente gay que reportaría una prueba más que humillante.

O… él mismo le daría su merecido. Que, en realidad, era lo justo por sus malas intenciones.

Podría dejar que él lo conociera y hacer que se arrepintiera para siempre del día en que había intentado hundir el negocio Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha se alteró un poco al pensar en una situación como esa. Había trabajado mucho durante muchos años, hasta tal punto que había sacrificado su diversión.

El hecho de conocer las intenciones más obscuras de Naruto le alteraba y le emocionaba a partes iguales, creando, en él, un sentimiento de impaciencia. El calor le sobrevenía por debajo de su vientre al imaginarse que podría ser el primero en llevarlo al clímax.

Pero eso era imposible. Él, como todos los demás, tenía que acatar la regla de oro. Y tenía que dar ejemplo a sus empleados.

Sasuke se sentó con elegancia en el banco que habían ocupado los dos jóvenes y sonrió al ver el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito que Naruto había firmado. Pensó por última vez en alguna manera de sortear la regla de oro. Si no aceptaba su dinero, si rompía a trizas cualquier cheque que él le pudiera ofrecer, Naruto nunca podría demostrarle nada y él no estaría quebrantando la regla de oro.

Porque Naruto no sería un cliente.

Pero él lo podría hacer sentir como tal. Un hombre inteligente como Naruto sabía que no podría pagar en metálico, y mucho menos si buscaba pruebas con ese tipo de intención.

Entonces, cuando le hubiera dado una lección a Naruto Uzumaki, este se daría cuenta de que su negocio era tan limpio y próspero como inofensivo. De hecho, más bien ayudaba a cientos de mujeres necesitadas de compañía y protección en algún momento u otro de sus vidas.

Muchas veces, sólo buscaban a alguien que las escuchara o las animara. Otras, necesitaban la amistad de un hombre atento.

A lo mejor, después de unos cuantos encuentros, le podría explicar la vez en la que Kiba sorprendió a un ladrón en la casa de una clienta. Kiba lo dejó inconsciente mientras su cliente llamaba a la policía.

¿Qué habría pasado si Kiba no hubiera estado allí? La mujer se sintió muy agradecida. Se podría haber defendido sola, pero, al estar alistado en el ejército, Inuzuka tenía reflejos muy buenos y una gran fuerza para las peleas.

En otra ocasión, Gaara había ayudado a una clienta a poner celoso a su marido, hasta el punto que este acabó dejando a su amante y abandonando sus escarceos. Hasta la fecha, la clienta y su marido trataban a Gaara como a uno más de la familia y ella esperaba a su primer hijo después de diez años de matrimonio. Querían llamarlo Gaara.

Y habían muchas más historias que debían ser contadas; historias amorosas, tiernas y positivas que podrían restablecer el corazón de Naruto y cambiar su opinión. Además de que él era Uchiha Sasuke y no permitiría que por error de otros su empresa desapareciera.

Antes muerto.

Sí Naruto estaba dispuesto a destruirlo poniendo su orgullo en medio; no conocía el suyo. Si este quería jugar con fuego, el sería la llama que no se apagaría. Uzumaki aprendería que con Sasuke Uchiha, no se juega.

Ya vería quién seducía a quién.


End file.
